Cheese Danish
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Norway, endeavoring to convince Denmark to go to the grocery store, licks cheese off of the Dane's abs. DenNor smut.


**This is the second DenNor fic that I have written. The smut was written at 2 in the morning. Despite that, I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

The smell of fresh bread filled the kitchen with a delicious aroma. Norway sliced open a freshly cooked roll and spread some cheese inside. The Norwegian had been up for a while making breakfast. He was typically an early riser, although both he and Denmark preferred sleeping in if they didn't have to wake up. It was a Sunday, so they had both slept in a little later than usual. Norway had woken up first and endeavored to make breakfast for the both of them. After taking in his meager options (they really needed to venture to a grocery store sometime soon), he decided on a simple breakfast of rolls with cheese.

Norway shook up the spray cheese can and sprayed another roll with it. They had been out of the spread cheese, so he had been forced to use the spray, even though Norway didn't like the taste of it. He added cheese to his mental list of supplies they needed.

At that moment, Denmark wandered into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of breakfast. He stumbled up to Norway and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning against him with his head buried in his neck. It seemed the older man was not quite awake yet. Norway inwardly chuckled as he applied cheese to the final roll.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. He felt Denmark yawn against the back of his neck and smiled briefly. "Go sit at the table," he told the Dane, plopping the warm rolls on a plate. Denmark left his back and Norway could hear his shuffling footsteps as he obeyed. Norway turned around and froze.

Denmark had failed to get dressed. He was clad only in bright red boxers with the Nordic cross on them. He was shirtless. Norway's eyes were drawn to the Dane's muscled torso, tracing the contours of his chest. Denmark was gorgeous. _Seriously, you could grate cheese on those abs,_ Norway thought, oogling the Dane's stomach.

Denmark suddenly shifted in his chair, leaning back and exposing his chest more. Norway glanced up at his face to find Denmark watching him with a huge grin on his face. "Like what you see?" Denmark asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Norway blushed at being caught. He slammed the plate of rolls down on the table with a vengeance. "Just eat!" he snapped. Norway was suddenly grabbed about the waist and pulled onto Denmark's lap.

"Aww! Norge is so cute!" Denmark cooed, nuzzling the smaller man's pale hair. "He thinks I'm sexy!"

Norway let out a frustrated breath, still blushing, and tried to fight his way out of Denmark's hold. The Dane held him tightly against his bare chest. Norway gave up after a moment and sighed.

"Let me go, Mathias. I'm hungry," he said.

Denmark pouted but reluctantly let Norway out of his arms. "You know you were enjoying the view, Norgie," he pointed out.

"Did I say I wasn't?" Norway asked casually.

Denmark's eyes widened. "He admitted it," he said quietly, in awe. "You admitted it!" he crowed in victory, pointing a finger at his lover, who blushed darker and looked away, stuffing a roll in his mouth to avoid answering. He made a face at the plastic taste of the cheese and tuned out Denmark's incessant babbling. He glanced at Denmark out of the corner of his eye.

He would never admit it normally, but Denmark really was gorgeous. He still had most of his Viking muscle. With his dark blue eyes and blonde hair swept off his forehead, he was incredibly handsome. Not to mention, he was quite…well endowed. Some people got all of the luck.

"What'cha thinking about, Norgie?" Denmark's voice suddenly cut into his contemplation.

Norway blushed at the knowing tone in Denmark's voice. "I was thinking that we need to go to the store soon," he lied, too quickly. He scowled at Denmark's smirk and his raised brow; the Dane wasn't buying it. "We need some new cheese," he continued, not meeting Denmark's stare.

"We don't need new cheese; we still have that entire can of spray cheese," Denmark replied absently, his cobalt eyes noticeably darker as he observed the Norwegian, a spark of lust appearing in them.

Norway smirked. "I guess I'll just have to force down the rest of it, won't I?" he said before retrieving the can of spray cheese from the table and moving to stand directly in front of the Dane. Denmark looked confused at first, but he quickly got the picture as Norway deliberately sprayed a thick glob of the cheese all over Denmark's abs.

Denmark uncrossed his legs as Norway gracefully knelt on the floor between them. The smaller man held his lover's legs firmly apart as he leaned forward and gave the Dane's chest a long, sensuous lick.

Norway quickly set to work licking the mess of cheese from Denmark's stomach, his quick tongue making sure to get every bit of the cheese up. Denmark threaded his fingers through the Norwegian's soft, light hair, making sure to give that odd curl a tug.

Norway jolted at the stimulation to his curl and withdrew to glare at Denmark. "None of that," he hissed. "It's too early!"

Denmark smirked and deliberately ran his fingers along the curl's length, making Norway shudder and gasp. "So it's alright to turn me on like this, but it's not okay if I want to do the same to you?" Denmark asked, continuing to tease the curl as Norway's smaller body was wracked with pleasure. A slender hand gripped Denmark's wrist and pulled it from his hair firmly.

Norway glared at his lover, though the look was not as threatening with the dark red blush covering his entire face. When Denmark just smiled innocently in return, Norway grabbed the cheese can and gave it a vicious shake in vengeance. Denmark chuckled as the cheese was again spread over his body and Norway bent towards him again. Just as Norway's tongue touched the Dane's hot skin, Denmark gave the curl another tug. This time, Norway could not suppress a moan of pleasure. He nipped sharply at Denmark's flesh before withdrawing.

"Fine, you aren't going to play nice," Norway snarled, hand shooting up to swat at the Dane's hand. "I am not going to play nice either." With a dark smirk on his face, Norway yanked down Denmark's boxers, revealing his half hard cock. Denmark's member was the next thing to get thickly smothered in cheese.

Norway touched his lips to the tip of Denmark's hardened member and looked up through his long eyelashes at his lover. An innocent smile spread across his lips as he seemed to question if everything was alright and if he could proceed. Denmark scowled and gripped onto Norway's hair, although he didn't try to touch the curl again. Norway took a deep breath before giving Denmark's erection a long lick, from base to tip.

Denmark grunted as Norway's tongue wrapped around his shaft before taking him in. Norway wrapped his hands around what he couldn't fit in his mouth and started kneading the heated flesh with his tongue. Denmark moaned as the Norwegian worked, unable to hold in his cries that grew louder by the second. Norway's tongue teased his slit for a bit before moving on down his shaft over and over again. Pleasure was clouding Denmark's mind; white-hot pressure was building in his stomach. His thighs clenched around Norway's head briefly before they were forced apart again by the smaller man. Denmark gritted his teeth and pulled on Norway's light blonde hair, a plea for more. Norway's lovely blue eyes shot up to meet Denmark's for a brief moment, sparkling with mirth, before Norway deep throated him and swallowed.

Denmark let out a high-pitched yell as Norway started humming around his length, sending vibrations of pleasure up Denmark's spine. His whole body seemed to vibrate with Norway's mouth, the pleasure becoming intense and the lava in his stomach churning. He finally climaxed with a cry, shooting hot cum down Norway's throat.

Norway swallowed everything and withdrew, smirking. He wiped a bit of cum that escaped off of the corner of his mouth, making sure Denmark was watching him as he licked it off of his thumb. "Did you enjoy that?" he purred, laying his head against one of Denmark's muscular thighs.

Denmark stroked Norway's hair back from his face. "You are amazing," he said quietly.

Norway laughed. "I know," he replied, standing fluidly to his feet. He kicked over the now empty can of spray cheese. "Get dressed. We are going to the grocery store." Norway turned on his heel and flounced out of the kitchen, aware of Denmark's eyes on him as he left. He heard the scraping of the kitchen chair as Denmark got up to follow.

"I suppose we should make a grocery run," Denmark said casually as he easily caught up to the shorter man at the door to their bedroom. He caught Norway around the waist before he could go any further and gently pushed him against the wall. He tilted Norway's chin up and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the smaller man's mouth.

"I love you," he said when they pulled back.

Norway rolled his blue eyes. "You too, Mathias. Now, go on and get dressed."

Denmark chuckled and pecked him one last time before obliging, leaving Norway to clean up the kitchen before they left.

* * *

**I wrote this with my Denmark roleplayers in mind. There are four, **_**four,**_** in my group of friends. I am the only Norway for them to harass… I will be writing more DenNor fanfictions. My friends give me ideas.**

**Review if you liked it!**


End file.
